Richard's Alien Adventures Ep 10: The Lion Guard
by hero101
Summary: Sent through another World by his Cousins. Richard is in the Pride Lands. Home of Simba the Lion King and the Home of the Lion Guard. Some Stories sometimes doesn't go the way you want.


Richard's Alien Adventures (S1 Ep 4)

* * *

6-26-2019

So you know the drill of the First Lion King Movie. Simba was born into royalty by mother Sarabi the Queen and Mufasa who is the King of the Pride Lands.

After the death of the King. The Brother Scar took the throne with his Hyenas. Simba all grown up comes to take throne back with the help of Nala, Rafiki, Timon and Pumbaa.

After Scar dies. Simba becomes the King like his father and has Nala as the Queen. Then they rebuild the Pride Lands as it should be.

Few Years later. Simba and Nala has their own Children: Kiara and Kion. Kiara would be chosen to be the Queen of the Pride Lands when she grows up.

Kion on the other hand was chosen by the Roar of the Elders to reform the Lion Guard. The Members: Ono the Keen of Sight, Fuli the Fastest, Bunga the Bravest and Beshte the Strongest.

The Lion Guard battles those who want to destroy the Circle of Life. This time the Guard's member Beshte will go through a time that he would never forget.

This is Ep 1 of the first season. Kion got to the other side of the river in the Out Lands. So the rest of the Guard decides to meet Kion at flat ridge rock. But it's a little bit difficult when Bunga is leading them.

In the Skies of the Pride Lands.

A big swirling blue portal opens up and spits out a black figure. "wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhhoooooooooooooooooooAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!". CRASH!

To view is a black panther with a white and black shirt, (Ben 10 Original Classic). Last he has his Omnitrix still on his wrist.

"I hate teleporters" said Richard as he is tangled up in vines. Richard looked to himself as he has paws. So he does know what animal he is before. Richard: "It's the Panther form. Guess I'm must be back in the Po's world in the Valley of Peace?". "Hey! You okay up there?" said a voice.

Richard turns all over to find the noise and then sees a hippo in his view, "Hello". "How did you get up there?" said the Hippo. "It's a long story to tell" said Richard as the vines snap and gave way as the panther falls, "Whoa!". Richard knows that cats always land on their feet.

Richard does land without inflicting pain. Hippo: "You alright?". Richard: "I'm okay. I'm Richard". "My names Beshte. A Pleasure to meet you, Richard. Even though it is a weird name".

Richard: "Let's just say I'm new here and here in,...?", Beshte: "Oh! Your in the Pride Lands. This is my home".

Richard thinks. He never heard of the Pride Lands. Plus he's back to his panther disguise to blend in, "So where are you heading off to?" Richard asked. Beshte: "We're heading for flat ridge rock. But our Guide have some trouble finding it".

Richard raise a brow, "So who made you get lost?". Then 3 more animals: A Bird, A Cheetah and a Honey Badger walks in. "There you are, Beshte" said Fuli. Ono: "Who's your new friend?". Beshte: "Guys. I like you to meet Richard. Weird name for it. But he got trap by some vines".

"You Guys were looking for flat ridge rock?" Richard asked. "Well yes" said Ono. "We got a little lost by our friend here" Fuli said as she glares at Bunga. "Bunga: "What? It was a short cut". Richard rolled his green eyes. So Richard looks at a tall tree and has something, "I have an Idea?" he said as he moves around.

The group looks at each other and back to Richard who is using a lot of vines and strength to pull a tree tip to the ground. Richard jumps on board, "What are you doing?" Fuli asked. "I'm using a Catapult method to find this flat ridge rock.

"What's a Catapult?" said a confused Beshte. Richard does remember that he's in a new world. Richard opens his claws, "This is how it works" he said as Richard swipes the vine holding in place.

Richard gets launched in the Air fast, "WHAOOOoooooooo!". The Lion Guard had their jaws down, "You do know he doesn't have wings right?". Besthe snaps out of it and runs after him. The rest pursues Beshte. Richard is way high as he then sees a big stone bridge like.

"Oh Right! There it is!" said Richard. Then He remembers panthers can't fly, "I haven't thought this though". Then Richard falls down, "DAAAAAH!". The Guard looks all over. "He can't be that far" said Fuli, Ono: "Yeah. Richard's a black panther. Panthers can't fly".

Bunga has an idea, "Well split up and meet back here". So the rest splits up and Beshte was the last. But before he moves, He hears a yelling. Then listens all the way up and sees Richard falling down, Richard: "DAH!". "(Gasp)" said Beshte as he runs to catch him.

Beshte then trips by a rock and slides on his belly to a stop. Richard then lands on Beshte's back. Richard: "Whoa!". Thud! Besthe: "Oof!". Beshte turns to Richard, "You okay?". Richard nodded. He gets off and walks a few feet and points, "Flat Ridge Rock is just over by the pond".

Richard turn and sees the Beshte is no moving normally. "Ow!". Beshte checks his left leg, "It's my leg. I trip on a rock and must have twisted it. I can't get up now". Richard looks around for anything. He does see tree barks size for Beshte's leg and vines. Then Richard grabs a log and walks over.

"Here. Put this in your mouth" said Richard as Beshte clamps down on it and muffles, "Why do I need to do that?".

Richard walks to his broken leg. He knows how to,... fix it. But it would be painful at first, "So that way I can do this" Richard said as he grabs on the leg and shifts it to relocation in the bone of the leg.

CRACK!

But by doing this. Beshte would had to put up with the biggest pain as his bones of the leg is move by force, "(Muffled Yelling!)".

Beshte was giving out pain as he even gives out tears. Beshte: "(Muffle Crying)". Richard knows what he's doing. He learn how to dislocate and relocate limbs from Master Shifu on a patient.

It is painful. But is effective to relocate pieces of the bone. Once the hard part is done, the easy part is to put 2 things as support to hold the limb in place until it heals.

Richard got a long bark of wood and stands for a second and breaks the wood in 2 by the knee. Then Richard place the 2 wood on Beshte's leg and wrap it with vines to hold it in place.

"There. That should keep it in place until your leg heals" said Richard as Beshte tries to get up but slowly, Only thing he could do to move is to limp. Beshte limps around and feels no pain, "Hey! It didn't hurt. How did you do that?". Richard: "I had an friend to teach me how to heal people".

Beshte looked at Richard's Chest. It was white and black stripes, "So what kind of panther has a color of that?" Beshte said as he looks to the shirt. Richard looked down to his shirt. Beshte was the only one that notices his shirt. "I,... found it in the outside borders".

Beshte couldn't believe it. The outside borders is actually the Unknown Regions, He and other Pride Landers are not allowed to go there. One Animal, a Earth from the Out Lands was taken there and escaped with a tag from what he hears that are called: Humans.

"You were there?" Beshte asked, "What was it like?". "Well there was more then just and empty fields and grass" said Richard. Beshte: "I heard from my dad that a eagle was captive there and escaped. But he had some object in his talons". Richard thinks, "Could be a tag".

Beshte looked at the shirt again. Richard explains, "This is called a shirt". Richard pulls it off and place it on the ground.

Beshte was curious as he touch it and nothing happened. Richard took his shirt and put it back on, "Let's not talk about this to no one". "Don't worry, Richard. I promise" said Beshte as Richard smiled.

Then the rest of the Guard comes back to find Richard with Beshte. "Did you find flat ridge rock?" said Ono.

Richard forgot about that, "Oh yeah. I know where it is. It's just over by the pond by our right". Fuli looked at Beshte's leg with a wooden cast and vines, "What happen to your leg?".

Beshte looked and explained, "Oh. I tripped and broke my leg. Richard helped me healed it". "It's a little sore. So He'll have to limp for now" said Richard.

"Flat Ridge! Here we come" said Bunga who is going to the wrong way. Fuli stops him, "Huh?". Fuli: "Richard. Since the Catapult and that on Beshte's leg is your Idea. You lead this time".

Richard nodded, "This why". The group follows Richard. Except for Bunga who is still going the wrong way, Fuli: "This way Bunga", Bunga: "I was taking a short cut".

So when we got there. Bunga, Beshte, and Ono were tired, Except for Richard as he loves to walk to stay in shape. If it means for walking on all 4s. Bunga moves some leaves to see Fuli waiting, "Fuli?!". Richard doesn't seem surprised. He sometimes does this with XLR8.

Fuli: "Hi Guys. What kept you? I even had time to clean up". Richard smirks, Beshte: "Uh? Fuli? Usually Kion wouldn't get so far ahead so the rest of Us wouldn't have trouble keeping up".

Fuli forgot about what Kion does, "Oh? Sorry Guys". Bunga looks around, "Wait! This is Flat Ridge Rock?". Ono: "Well the rock is flat", Fuli: "and it's on a ridge". Bunga: "Oh! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! I know this place! I have been here hundreds of times. You know there is a shortcut we could use".

Fuli/Ono/Beshte: "Bunga!". Bunga: "What?". "I'm guessing you never been here before and making it up just to be in charge" said Richard that he knows that Bunga is lying.

ROAR!

Richard and the rest turns to the out lands. Richard: "What was that?". "Zuka Zama! Kions in trouble!" said Bunga as he jumps in. The rest and Richard follows in. Richard and the rest found their Leader Kion. Ono: "Over here!", Bunga: "Kion!". Fuli growls at the Hyena.

Fuli jumps in front of the Hyena, "Back off! Hyena!". Then the fight stops by Kion, "Whoa! Whoa!Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Take it easy. She's a friend".

The gang were surprised, "She is?" Fuli asked. Jasiri: "I,.. I am?", Kion: "Definitely". Bunga goes by his side in a whisper, "But she's a Hyena", Kion: "I know. But not all Hyenas are like Janja. Some of them are good. She's one of them".

Richard: "Spoken like a true hero". Fuli: "Really?". Kion: "She guide me through the out lands", Jasiri: "and he saved me from Janja and his clan". "Well. Any friend of Kion is a friend of ours" said Beshte as he looks to Richard with a smile and Richard smiled back.

We go back out to flat ridge rock as Kion says his good byes to Jasiri. Bunga: "Sure is to have Kion lead us again. Even if he's walking behind us". Richard: "Like you would do a good job". Bunga took it as an insult. Fuli chuckled. Richard turns to see Kion talking to Jasiri.

Even a Hyena can change spots as she goes home. "Hey Guys?! wait for me!" said Kion as he runs over. Kion walks beside Richard. "We haven't met? I'm Kion", Richard: "I'm Richard". Kion: "That's a weird name". Fuli: "Told Ya". Richard rolls his eyes with grief.

Kion took Richard to see King Simba, His dad. Richard explain how he got here. Except he lied that he was from the Unknown Regions. That does explain Richard's shirt. Simba: "Well then. Since you have traveled from the great depths of the Unknown Regions and the fact Beshte found you first. You will might stay with him for awhile.

Richard bows as he does know how to show royalty to a king or queen, "Thank You. Your Highness". Richard doesn't mind the splashing as he sometimes love to swim. So he made a right choice to live with Beshte.

Apparently he comms with Susan and Mary is cut off, So he's trapped here until the Girls find him again. Oh Yeah. Forgot to mention that Beshte's leg is healed. But Richard has other things to do as he goes behind a rock and fiddle with the Omnitrix. Beshte was called to help a animal in trouble.

They did got back as they were trying to make Bunga clean. Even Beshte needs a bath. "The Fish in Big Springs loves to eat the muck and dirt off us, Hippos. They even go for the foods stuck in my teeth. Check it! Ahh".

Beshte opens his mouth for the fish to eat off the food, "See" Beshte smiles. Buzy: and when theirs too many fish in the lake. The Crocodiles come and eat the fish. It's the Circle of Life at it's finest".

Beshte: "You said it, Dad. Now I'm clean as a whistle". Speaking of which, The Girl Hippos looks at Beshte like he's hot, "Why hello to you too". Bunga fails to take a bath as the stinks scares the fish. The Fish are low so the Crocs can't eat. It's been weeks.

One Croc name Maku challenge the Old Leader to a Mashi Dono. It's like a Tournament for 1v1 to decides the Leader. The Crocs leave the Big Springs as the Hippos go back to their thing. Fuli has things to do, Kion talks to his dad, Ono wants to discuss about Bunga's Stink.

Beshte seems to notice that Richard is missing, "Richard?". Beshte goes to the rock where Richard is behind in.

Then Beshte hears a voice coming behind him, "Stinkfly? No. I'll get spotted in the air. Grey Matter? No. He's slow and small. Upgrade? Where on Pride Lands can you find machines here?".

Beshte goes around and finds him. "Hey Richard?" Beshte stops as he sees Richard fiddle with something and the panther snaps out of it and hides it in the back. "Hey Beshte. Hows Bunga?" Richard asked. Beshte glares to him, "What was that behind you back?". Richard sees the look on his face as he wants an Explanation.

Richard confess, "Alright". He looks to Beshte, "First. Tell me if you can keep a secret". Beshte agrees with these terms and waits by nightfall. "Okay. So this Omnitrix can turn you any Animals you want?" Beshte got it mostly correct. "Aliens. Between You and Me. It's was the greatest thing that ever happen to me".

"So how does it work?" Beshte asked. Richard shows him as he pops the cylinder and chooses his alien and slams it down and a Green Flash comes out. The Flash died down as Beshte saw Richard as a Alien. Richard then loses his balance, "Whoa? Whoa!" Thud!

Beshte walks to him as he sees Richard on the ground. Richard checks his hands it was bulky white with yellow color. Alien: "Beshte. What am I?". Richard is a big bulky alien from head to toe. It was all white with black and then yellow too. This alien that you known is (Cannonbolt).

Beshte: "I don't know? But I like the Heroic Pose". Cannonbolt: "Real Funny". Cannonbolt tries to get up. But He's guessing that this is what Po has gone through. Beshte goes behind Cannonbolt and pushes him up. Cannonbolt: "I can't believe I'm a new hero". Beshte: "You mean that You never use this one before?".

"Nope. But I hope that this one is not worthless as this one. So what do you think he does" said Cannonbolt as he tries to blow fire breath. Nothing. Cannonbolt: "So much for breathing fire. Maybe I can fire freeze rays from my eyes". Cannonbolt tried that= Fail.

Cannonbolt: "Magnetic Blast?". He does the Spider-Man thing= Fail. Then he falls on his back again, "This aliens got to go" said Cannonbolt as he then shift to a big ball and rolls off.

"Don't you mean gotta roll?!" Beshte yells as he follows. Beshte: "(sigh), Look on the bright side. He's heading towards the meadow". Cannonbolt rolls to the meadow as he then stops. Then Cannonbolt opens up and sits down. Beshte caught up with Cannonbolt.

"You can really roll hard. But hey. At least we know what this guy can do". Then the Omnitrix times out as Richard goes back to a panther. "Poa? It must have timed out somehow" said Beshte. Richard: "Well. Guess I'll put him as number: 14". "14?" Beshte asked.

"I used to have 10 Aliens. But during some time and facing Aliens. I had 13 of them. Now with this one. It's 14 now". Richard yawns since he's getting tired. Beshte smiles, "Come on. I'll take you home". Richard is too tired to move as he falls asleep.

Beshte chuckles with a smile. "Alright. Good Night, Richard" said Beshte as he stays with him and sleeps in the Meadow too.

The next following day after the Mashi Dono. Maku forced the Hippos out of Big Springs that moves every animal in the next habitat. Kion use the Roar of the Elders without anyone getting hurt. One animal didn't move because of Bunga's new perfume caused by Ono's Mint Leaves.

Richard was hold back by Beshte as he can't use his powers at day light or getting caught. Except for one Lion in the heavens of grandfather Mufasa. There was trouble that day as Beshte plays hide and seek with Richard. It with the Beshte's turn. It was too easy for Beshte to hide in a rock.

Beshte: "Found ya", Richard: "Okay. My turn to count". Richard starts counting as Beshte hides. Beshte hides in one of the bushes. "Heh-Heh-Heh-Heh" Beshte chuckled. Then a click and whirl sound comes out, "Huh?". CLUCK! "AHHH!".

Richard reacts by the sound and turns, "Beshte?!". Beshte is trapped in a Hippo size cage, "Richard?!". Then 2 shadows stalk him and looks at him. "This ones a big one" said Hunter 2. Hunter: "He'll be the a perfect score for us". The Hunters lift up and Beshte in the truck.

Beshte is scared out of his mind. Then the truck moves out. Richard runs pass the bushes, "Beshte?! Beshte?!,... Beshte! Where are You?!". Richard stops as he then sees Beshte on a Human truck riding off. "Richard! help me!" Beshte yells out.

Richard runs after him. BANG! Richard felt a hit by the shoulder and fell down. He gets once last glace of the truck with Beshte: Ani34lhun7. Then Richard was tired. Beshte yells his name in a echo as Richard faints. (Echo/Beshte: "Richard!)".

Richard wakes up to Rafiki's Tree. Richard is still weak as he looks out to see Simba talking Beshte's Father in panic about his son. Richard comes down as Simba wants to ask him.

"Where was Beshte when he was taken?" Simba asked. Richard: "If I believe,... The Unknown Regions". Simba was afraid of that. "Then the Hunter has taken My Son?!" said Buzy. "Your Majesty? If I may? I will go to the Unknown Regions and find him" Richard asked.

Simba agrees, "You have my permission. You looks out there as a Human would make you fit in as you did here". Richard was surprised, "You know who I am?". Simba: "Rafiki knew from my Father. He knows that you would do any to keep him safe". Richard nodded.

Richard walks out before he looks to Buzy, "You bring my boy home. You hear?", "I give my word. Beshte will come home" said Richard as he begins to leave. Then after Richard is in the Entrance of the Unknown Regions. He use the Omnitrix to transform into Wildmutt to track Beshte's scent.

So Wildmutt pushes onward. The Watch timed out as Richard walk for a few hours as he turns to XLR8 to speed up time. With Beshte he's been place on the end of a animal storage room of a bidding contest upstairs on who wants a wild animal as a pet.

Doing this types of things on endangered animals is Illegal. But what keeps them going is Money. Beshte is in a cage along with captured animals from all over.

Next to the left of Beshte's cage is a Fox, the right is a Panda with pants and shoes. "Excuse me. But can you tell me where I am?". The Panda: "Your in a storage room. This is where Hunters who are hired by Rich Humans to hunt animals like us and place us here".

Beshte: "What do they want?", Fox: "Us. We are an endangered species. Some Humans are good, some are bad. They sell us to the highest bidder.

"With what?" Beshte asked. The Fox reaches out and place a green bill. It was a dollar bill. "This is what bad people crave for: Money".

Panda: "Those are good are the Middle and Lower class. Those who are bad is the Higher class. They got all the Money and all the Power to do what they do to the middle and lower people".

Beshte can't believe this. Higher ups are like Scar. "We never met. I'm Beshte". Panda: "I'm Po and that's Todd over there". Beshte looks to his left as Todd wave.

Po: "Don't worry. The Authorities are on their way in,... 3,...2,...1". Door Bang! FBI: "FBI! Freeze!". Beshte listen to whats going on. The he focus as Po grins as he moves back and kicks the cage open.

Po opens up Todd's cage. "We can't leave him" said Todd as Po looks to Beshte. Po rolls his eyes, "oooooooOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! Fine!". Po then opens the cage by force and lets Beshte out. "Follow Us. We have a way out" said Todd as he and Po runs with Beshte in hand.

The 3 sneak to the back cause if they stay. They would be in a zoo. So there are the Hunters Trucks. Or they would go for a Animal Medical Truck.

But there was a guard protecting them. Po taps him on the shoulder, "Hi". Po then punch the guard to face to knock him out.

Beshte: "You killed him!". "He'll come around" said Po as he heads off to the Medical truck. Todd looks at the back door, "Scratch that! The Hunters are coming and with packing heat!". Said Todd as he runs to the garage door.

Po and Beshte follow Todd outside. When they did they were in a City. Todd: "What the?! We're in London?!".

Po: "London? As in the 'Knights of London' London?". Todd: "Different one". Beshte: "So. Does anyone got any Ideas?". Po was thinking and thinking and looking around. Then He sees something, "Oh,... Yeah".

So the Animals took the London Bus as Po drives it. Todd: "I though you said you can't drive these things?!". Po: "Well. I still don't". Beshte: "I need to get home". Todd: "and risk getting captured again?". Po: "Um? Guys? We have a problem".

Todd: "What's that?". Po shows up a broken wheel, "I broke it". "What are we gonna do now?" said Beshte as he looks out at a dead end to the docks.

Po: "Yell,... Scream". So they did: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!". Then Todd use the Emergency Break. They stopped. Halfway of the Dock. Po: "Okay. I did not think this through".

Then the bus is going to be under. Then something stopped them and pulled them back.

Todd: "What happen?". Then the back of the Bus is ripped to shreds as a big red guy with 4 four arms looks in. "Is everyone Alright?" said Four Arms. Beshte recognize the shirt, "Richard. Is that you?". Po heard him said that.

Four Arms: "Uhh? I'm-" then the Omnitrix times out as Four Arms turns back to a Human Kid, "Hows it hanging, Po?". Po can't believe it's him as a Human Boy.

Richard rent an Apartment for the night. "So these hunters catch you and was going to sell you to the black market?" said Richard. Todd nodded yes.

Po was examining the watch, "How long did you have that thing?". Richard: "Since I gave up the Keyblade back to Sora a year ago. I was at Jurassic World when I had this before my summer vacation started".

Richard: "Oh Yeah. Time to take you home, Beshte". Todd: "It's not that simple", Po: "Todd's right. Some one is using a portal technology to hunt down us Animals. They were lead by a Guy name Striker".

"Give me a Minute. I'll take care of this with a little boost" Richard said as he meant by XLR8.

So Richard does turn XLR8 as he beats up Striker without knowing a thing by taking his Money and frame him by using Upgrade to edit the video to make Striker did it. He use the Machine to send Po and Todd home. Before that, Richard gave him a I-Phone to call him at times. So with a plane home.

Richard and Beshte walked in the fields of the meadow, Richard then somehow turns back to a panther. "You know. I had a little enough about the city for one day" said Beshte. Richard: "You said it. Let's not tell it to anyone". Beshte agrees.

Beshte: "Oh Yeah! Did you figure out a name for the rolling guy?". Richard: "Cannonbolt? Check". Then Richard gets a call from his phone. It was Susan and Mary. They fix the portal after they have to deal with Eugene or Bling-Bling Boy.

"I better get going". "Think of visiting soon?" said Beshte. "I'll try. But I can't promise nothing" said Richard as Beshte smiled. Richard then heads to the location of the the Twins portal as Beshte goes to his father as promised. Richard looks at the watch again with silhouette of Cannonbolt.

"I guess you'll have some uses to after all" said Richard as the portal opens up and Richard walks in before that he glance at Beshte one more time as he is reunite with his friends and his dad.

Richard Smiles and walks through the portal and that's where we stop our story there.

The End.

* * *

**To see Richard going to more world of old and new. Go to Hero101 on fanfiction. **


End file.
